puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
John Zandig
| weight = 256 lb (116 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = | death_date = |birth_name = | death_place = | resides = | billed = The Combat Zone | trainer = | debut = 1994 | |Birth name = John Corson|Born = |Birth place = Sewell, New Jersey, U.S.}} John Corson (born April 4, 1971), better known by the ring name John Zandig, is an American professional wrestler and promoter. He is the founder and former owner of the promotion Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW). Early life Corson was born in Sewell, New Jersey. Before he was a professional wrestler, Corson was an explosives and demolition expert. Professional wrestling career Corson began training as a wrestler in 1994 and adopted the ring name John Zandig in 1999. Shortly after debuting, Zandig opened a professional wrestling school, in New Jersey in order to hone his skills. The school eventually evolved into a professional wrestling promotion, Combat Zone Wrestling, and relocated to Philadelphia in late 2001. From its early stages, CZW was orientated towards hardcore wrestling; Zandig himself has been involved in many ultraviolent matches since the company's inception, involving such objects as thumbtacks, fluorescent light tubes, barbed wire, and a weed wacker. On one occasion, he was hung from meat hooks. Zandig wrestled in Japan as the leader of CZW to compete for Big Japan Pro Wrestling. In the early 2000s, Zandig appeared in a Japanese television commercial alongside the Japanese actress Ai Kato for a soft drink product named C1000 (by Takeda Food.Co), where he was knocked out by Ai's lariat. At Cage of Death 8,Zone Wrestling Archives: 2006 Zandig lost to Nick Gage in a four-way Cage of Death match that included Lobo and LuFisto. Due to a prematch stipulation, Zandig was forced to retire as a result of losing. On March 10, 2007, Zandig teamed with Toby Klein to face and defeat DJ Hyde and Mitch Ryder in a no rope barbed wire match. Zandig was filling in for Necro Butcher, who couldn't make it to the show. After the match, Zandig stated that his return was for one night only. Zandig once again came out of retirement at Tournament of Death 6 to face the Necro Butcher in a no-rope barbwired match when Necro Butchers original opponent, Mitch Ryder, could not make the show due to travel issues.Combat Zone Wrestling Archives: 2007 He came out of retirement for the third time at Cage of Death X, defeating Danny Havoc, Brain Damage, Drake Younger, Sami Callihan and Devon Moore in the 10,000 dollar Cage of Death match. That same night he inducted himself into the New Alhambra Hardcore Hall of Fame simply because he could book himself to do that.http://www.wrestleview.com/news08/1229279749.shtml On August 8, 2009, John Zandig held a CZW Hall of Fame induction for Jon Dahmer, Hardcore Nick Gage, and Wifebeater; and recognition plaques for Mike Pancoast, Shawn and Sabine Kernaghan, WHACKS, and Maven Bentley. After announcing the Hall of Fame and special recognition plaques, Zandig announced that he was stepping down from CZW due to financial reasons and being too injured and tired to assume the duties that come with being the owner. Zandig announced that he had sold CZW, not for the price he wanted, but due to the economy it was enough to get him to sell. The new owner announced was CZW wrestler, DJ Hyde. On October 25, 2009, Nick Gage defeated Zandig in his retirement match. On May 8, 2010, Zandig once again returned to the ring at CZW's Fist Fight and defeated Brain Damage in a Tournament of Death 9 qualifying match. Following his victory, Zandig was attacked by MASADA, setting up their first round meeting in June 2010's Tournament of Death 9 which Zandig no-showed due to injury. Zandig participated in the last CZW event held at the ECW Arena when he fought new CZW owner D.J. Hyde on January 14, 2012. This was the follow up from a surprise run-in at COD 13 when he attacked Hyde during his match with Greg Excellent. He returned to the ring once again on the 5th of June 2016 in another deathmatch tournament organised by him, called Tournament of Survival. He was not originally scheduled in the tournament and was to go one on one with Joey Janela, but when wrestler Scott SUmmers could not compete anymore, he took the helm and got to the finals (but dropped out) as well as defeating Janela, hitting another rooftop Mother F'n Bomb onto Janela through a burning plytube board with light tubes on top of a truck. The tournament was later won by Danny Havoc. Zandig returned to CZW on June 11th 2016 for the annual Tournament of Death. During a non-tournament match between Josh Crane and current owner, DJ Hyde, Zandig returned to the ring alongside Ruckus and Robbie Mireno and beat down DJ Hyde until he would give up his ownership. However, DJ Hyde would not, so along with the help of Josh Crane, Zandig, Mireno and Ruckus buried DJ Hyde alive until he gave up ownership of CZW. Other media He appeared in the video game Backyard Wrestling 2: There Goes the Neighborhood, and made a cameo in the wrestling drama The Wrestler. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Paralyzer'' (Military press dropped into a stunner) – 1998–1999 **''Mother F'n Bomb'' (Military press dropped into a sitout scoop slam piledriver) **Spinning powerbomb *'Signature moves' **Diving splash **Lifting DDT **Multiple suplex variations ***German ***Sitout ***Snap ***Super **Spinning Lariat **Powerbomb **Neckbreaker **Running neckbreaker **Sunset flip from out of the corner, as a counter to an oncoming opponent *'Entrance themes' **Youth Gone Wild by Skid Row Championships and accomplishments *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' **BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **BJW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Nick Gage *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW World Heavyweight Championship (6 times)John Zandig at Cagematch.net **CZW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Nick Gage **CZW Ultraviolent Underground Championship (1 time)History *'Other Accomplishments' **Hardcore Hall of Fame (2008) External links * Combat Zone Wrestling * Official MySpace * [http://www.canoe.ca/Slam/Wrestling/2004/02/25/360627.html CZW survives fives years] * John Zandig at Bodyslamming.com References Category:Wrestlers Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Roster Category:CZW Warriors Category:Gaijin